


Worried Boyfriend Mode

by TakamaruKurokawa



Series: Birthday Present Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Recovery, Rescue Mission, Yaoi, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakamaruKurokawa/pseuds/TakamaruKurokawa
Summary: So it's my friend, PrincessPuma's birthday today. So I wrote her fanfics for birthday presents. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!Extract: Ryuu groaned. “I will be punched in the face. Yasuko will break my bloody nose.” That was not a lie. Med-nins were not as sweet as they appeared. Aggressive as fuck. “You’re gonna get me broken up as badly as you.”His lover sat up and kissed his cheek. “You love me, don’t lie.” He rubbed his nose along his jawline. “Please.”The red-head rolled his eyes. “You’re so lucky I do because I wouldn’t risk the wrath of Yasuko and Izumi for just anyone. Or Aisa and Takamaru’s either.” He looked at Yuuya. “Get dressed.”





	Worried Boyfriend Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessPuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPuma/gifts).



The Village was quiet. Too quiet. Ryuu slowly made his way to the Hokage’s office, frowning as he watched Shikamaru and Temari race towards the Hokage’s building. As far as Ryuu was aware, the Nara heir never ran unless a mission needed it. But within the Village, the Nara was required to work as an advisor. He quickened his pace when he saw Takamaru punch a wall, neither Aisa or Yuuya in sight.

“Taka!” Ryuu shouted in greeting, pausing in front of the Suna Captain, watching as Takamaru looked over his shoulder, his grey eyes dark with barely contained anger. “What’s going on?” It was rare that anyone was allowed see the sword user lose control of his emotions.

“Morning, Ryuu,” Takamaru greeted, turning to look at the Sakamoto. “What brings you here?” His eyes flickered to the empty sky above them before looking back at Ryuu.

“I’m guessing that it’s not the same as whatever you’re here for,” he answered cautiously. “What’s wrong?”

Takamaru took a deep breath. “Aisa and Yuuya are on a mission with their genin teams. But they missed the rendezvous point and there’s been signs of an ambush,” he admitted, his eyes returning to the empty sky. “Konoha are helping find them. I’ve Rei searching too.”

“Shit.” Ryuu’s eyes widen, fear taking him quickly. “What can I do to help?” The idea of Yuuya as well as Aisa and their genin in trouble, or worse, was soul destroying. And angering. “I want to help. In any way I can. Please.” There was going to be hell to pay if anything happened.

“Waiting for Lady Temari to give me instructions,” Takamaru answered. “Then I’m hunting for blood. She needs everything Konoha can give us before sending me anywhere.”

“Are you going as you or….?” Ryuu trailed off, his eyes scanning their surroundings before turning back to the Suna-nin. One could never know who was listening to the words they spoke.

“Depends on my orders,” came the answer. The blonde was pacing again. “I don’t like just standing by. I should be out there looking for them.” The ‘ _I’m better not standing on the sidelines_ ’ was left unsaid.

Before Ryuu could answered, Temari stepped outside, Shikamaru on her heals. “Takamaru, you’re coming on the mission. Both the Kazekage and the Hokage have agreed your abilities will be needed in tracking. They’ve offered the help of the Inuzuka to track as well.”

Takamaru nodded. “As long as they can keep up. I’ve got Rei scouting already. I need to get going if I have any chance of picking up a better lead.”

“We need to make plans too, Kurokawa. If we run in blind…” Shikamaru started before he was quickly cut off by Takamaru.

“If this was any of your friends or Lady Temari, you’d be already out there and you know it.” Takamaru looked out into the street. “I’ll take Sakamoto with me if that’s okay with the Hokage and get moving to find them before anything happens.”

Shikamaru and Temari shared a look at the anger in Takamaru’s voice. Shikamaru turned to Ryuu. “You up for the mission?” The red-head nodded quickly, feeling his own anger rising. “Then go. Send Rei back if you have any news. The Inuzukas will be able to track you.”

“Don’t engage unless you are certain you’ll make it out alive,” Temari ordered. “Don’t take on an army.” That was aimed at Takamaru.

“I learned that lesson long ago,” he answered. “Let’s go, Ryuu.” He was gone quicker than Ryuu had ever seen the Sand Captain move.

Ryuu looked at Temari and Shikamaru. “Do you have any idea who took them?” At least he was calmer. At least, at the moment, he was calmer.

“It seems to be the work of the rogue ninjas we’ve been tracking together. They could be planning to experiment on them.”

Ryuu paled at the words. “I can see why he’s so pissed. We’ll send word as soon as we find anything.” He was gone before they could give any further order, needing to catch up on Takamaru before he got too far.

* * *

Takamaru was standing on a tree, his grey eyes scanning the landscape when Ryuu arrived beside him, a pack on his back. “Any further orders?” he asked, holding out his arm as Rei landed. “Rei spotted tracks further to the coast. We’re going to be gone a while.”

“I brought supplies. As angry as I am, I know not to go without basic food rations.” Izumi would be proud of him. “Your plan?”

“Kill the bastards who have taken my wife and one of my best friends.” Ryuu could practically feel the anger coming off the sword-user. “And bring them back so Haruno or Senju can heal them.”

“That’s not very specific, Taka. We need a better plan.” He knew he was going to be poking the bear, but he knew it was his best option right now.

“Follow the tracks south. Use bait. Locate their chakra signatures and act then.”

“Is there a chance Aisa is pregnant?”

Takamaru turned to Ryuu, his eyes softening. “No. The pregnancy seal is still in place. We were going to start trying after this but… I don’t know.” He looked back over the trees and the river. “I’m going to kill every last bastard who tried to hurt her.”

“I know that feeling.” Ryuu’s eyes narrowed. “No one touches them without us destroying them in retaliation.”

“This is why I like you, Sakamoto.” Rei screeched as Takamaru lifted his arm. “Let’s go. It’s going to be a long few days.”

* * *

The sound of water came quickly, rain hitting the ground quickly. Takamaru’s hood hid his face as he stood crouched and waiting for any sign of movement in the camp ahead of them. It was half hidden in a cave, out of sight from the road. It had taken them three days and nights, little sleep to catch up to their marks. But if it meant getting closer to saving the people they loved, Ryuu wasn’t going to complain.

There was movement below, returning guards from their patrol. Ryuu was certain Takamaru had done something to ensure they couldn’t be found. “What’s the plan? There doesn’t seem to be many in there.”

“Can you send Chihiru in? Is she capable of scouting?”

Ryuu looked down at his marten. She looked up at him, a determined look in her eyes. “She’s fond of Yuuya. I’m sure she’s willing to try.” He lifted her up. “Be careful. I can’t lose you too,” he whispered to her. The marten nodded before scurrying down the tree and quietly making her way through the enemy’s camp.

Takamaru’s eyes tracked Chihiru as she moved, watching her easily hide from the rogues. “She’s quick and quiet. They don’t suspect anything.”

“I never asked before but… How are your eyes so good? A family trait?”

“My father was interrogation and espionage. My brother followed in his footsteps. I followed in my mother’s. She was a Kumo ninja before she met my father. I was trained by both of them until my father was killed during one of Shukaku’s attack on the Village. I was eleven.” Takamaru looked over at Ryuu when Chihiru disappeared into the cave. “My work for the Kazekage, and my deafness means that I must work in such a way. Tracking, being able to stay quiet. It’s an invaluable asset for my people.”

Ryuu watched the older ninja. “Your eyesight makes up for the hearing loss.” It wasn’t a question.

Takamaru smirked. “Something like that.” He points towards movement on the ground. “Your marten is on her way back,” he commented. “These rogues seem to be too tired to give a fuck about what happens around them.”

“Or dumb enough to think there wouldn’t be a quick rescue team sent.”

“It doesn’t surprise me if they were. But to ambush two Jonin and their genin teams. They must be working for someone much smarter.”

“Not like we can’t deal with them.”

Takamaru turned to look at Ryuu again. “I can get pretty dark. I apologise in advance.”

His words earned a chuckle. “I’ve seen Masumi and Izumi destroy peeps. Like, legit destroy. As long as you don’t ask me to hide those bodies, I have a good stomach.”

“Would rather burn the bodies.” Takamaru watched the marten make their way up the tree and race over to Ryuu. “What does she think?”

“We can take on the amount of them there. The teams are in there, shackled.” He couldn’t say their names. Not yet.

Takamaru nodded, slowly pulling out his ninjato. “Let’s give them hell.”

* * *

Ryuu quickly decided to never, ever, piss off Takamaru in any way that would lead him to use any ninjutsu on him. Between using this blade to split his opponents – one such enemy was laying split almost in half – or very short debilitating jutsus, the man was most definitely a suitable pick for the Suna ANBU tracking unit.

“Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!” Takamaru roared, the wave of electricity shooting from his hands as he worked his way through one section of the rogue ninjas. Not that they could actually call them ninjas, they didn’t seem to follow any orthodox form of fighting.

While Takamaru was cutting through bodies, Ryuu focused on casting genjutsu as he fought his way hand-to-hand with his own opponents. He cast as gruesome as he could, remembering times he had seen the dismemberment of bodies while watching clan members training his family’s kekkei genkai. Those images gave him nightmares as a child. And it still had issues as a grown man seeing them. His opponents fell screaming as he worked his way through them, too angry to let his laziness prevent any of his movements. He wanted to rip every last one of these guys apart for hurting Yuuya. And mental torture was a deadly way to rip a person apart from the inside out.

When the last body fell, they were drenched in mud, sweat and blood. Their opposition was little more than foot soldiers sent to watch prisoners. Prisoners which had to be incapacitated if they were of Aisa and Yuuya’s standards.

The rain hadn’t eased up since they found the camp. Making the ground muddy and unstable as they cautiously made their way over to the cave entrance. “Do you have any bandages in your pack?” Takamaru asked as they navigated their way through the cave to the back where cages had been erected.

“Yeah. Nothing like med nins but enough.” He had hoped that they wouldn’t need to use them but his hope had never been that lucky.

With quick precision, Takamaru quickly ruined the chains that kept the cages locked. The genins had been pushed into one cage while Yuuya and Aisa had been placed in separate ones. Both Jonins looked to be unconscious.

“Captain Kurokawa!” one of the female genin called out, her blue eyes wide as she looked at him. “They, they took us by ambush. They attacked Aisa-Sensei from behind while several of them used kunai and explosive tags on Yuuya-Sensei.”

“What else was used, Youko?” Takamaru asked, moving once they realised the kids seemed to be more shocked than injured.

“They were different to the men outside. They were using Fūma Shuriken, tonfas, puppets and poison, Captain. They were better trained. They left five days ago. They haven’t returned since,” another child answered. Ryuu recognised him as Haru, one of Yuuya’s students.

Takamaru frowned, lifting Aisa from her cage as Ryuu moved to Yuuya’s. He found his lover, laying curled up and covered in what seemed to be haphazard bandages. “Takamaru. We’ve got a problem.” He knelt and gently lifted Yuuya’s head into his lap, his hands shaking as he checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was steady and there. “That back-up needs to hurry the fuck up.”

The Suna Captain lay Aisa on some hay that was left beside the cages before calling Rei. “Alert the Konoha back-up where we are. And make sure they have two medical ninjas that can help move Aisa and Yuuya quickly,” he ordered his companion before setting him off. “Yasu, Youka, keep an eye on Aisa for me.” As the two girls moved to their sensei, Takamaru got into the cage to check the bloodied bandages on Yuuya. “When were these last changed?”

“Two days ago. They didn’t want to waste much more on any of us,” Daiki answered. “Then they knocked out Aisa-Sensei again and separated us so she couldn’t heal anyone.”

Ryuu and Takamaru looked at each other before looking at the boy. “How many times did they knock her out?” Ryuu asked the boy.

“Twice. When they ambushed us and last night.”

“Shit,” Takamaru looked over at his wife. “We need to get them out of here. I can do little more than change a bandage.” He glanced up at Daiki and Takashi. “Go watch for the back-up. If you do not recognise them, get your asses back in here. Is that clear?”

They both nodded and rushed to their stations.

Takamaru looked back at Ryuu. “Now we wait.”

* * *

Ryuu watched as Sakura worked to heal Yuuya’s injuries, a large gash stretching along his side. He had the worst injury of the eight. Aisa had a nasty bump on the head, a concussion and a split lip while the genins hadn’t suffered much more than cuts and bruises. It had been obvious that they’d aimed for the Jonins, knowing the kids were too young to pose more threats.

Takamaru joined him as they watched the Second Slug Queen work in her best capacity. “You can kill him later,” the sword user joked. “After you know, make up sex and reunions and what not.”

“You got scarred the last time you walked in on us.” That had been embarrassing yet very funny. Takamaru couldn’t look either of them in the eye for almost two months. “The idiot lost a lot of blood. Lady Sakura is trying to repair the damage while the blood is replaced.”

“Aisa said he’d need therapy afterwards. Something about how repaired muscles don’t work so well until they’re trained back into their usage.” Takamaru frowned. “The ones that took them. Used something like sense stoppers. Dislocated Yuuya’s arm and knocked him out before scaring the kids. But there was more than what was at the camp. We only got the foot soldiers.”

“How is Aisa doing?” Concussions were never fun.

“Dizzy, sick.” There was tension in his voice. “She’s blaming herself for not being able to heal him before his wound got infected.”

Ryuu finally looked away from Yuuya’s unconscious body. “What could she have done? Head wound and a concussion. Knocked out twice. She would be in a worse state rather than him.”

Takamaru raised an eyebrow at him. “This is Aisa we are talking about.”

Ryuu snorted. “You all have that in common. Blaming yourselves. Is that a Suna trait or a team trait?”

“Both. But mostly team. Lady Temari teaches the kids at the academy to accept when a mission goes wrong. Take responsibility but not guilt.” He shrugged. “Let it be a lesson for them not to make the same mistakes. Too bad she wasn’t our teacher when we were that age. We’d be in better headspaces if she had been able to teach us that.”

Ryuu frowned. Yuuya had spoken about the Suna academy. How harsh it was in comparison to other villages or how clans trained their youths. It seemed that even for intelligent students like Takamaru and Aisa, the academy of their time was designed to break any weaknesses it found there. “How long do you think it’ll take before he wakes up? And the time before you can return to Suna?”

“Aisa needs lots of rest, and Haruno needs to check her before we even think of leaving. Yuuya’s gonna be laid up for at least two weeks.” Takamaru looked at Yuuya’s pale body. “The kids were brought back to Suna by Lady Temari and the Nara. Nara has been tasked to discuss issues with the Kazekage. So kids are on breaks and get to meet one of our allies’ greatest minds. And Lady Temari gets to be with her lover for a week or two more.”

“Let it not be said that the Hokage is not a romantic.”

“Have you seen the novels he reads? How could he not be a romantic? A pervy one but a romantic still.” They both chuckled at that. “He’s going to be okay, Ryuu. Don’t let your worry overtake your basic needs while Lady Haruno heals him.”

“That’s harder to do than how easy it sounds.” His eyes darkened as he watched Sakura shout for more blood. “How much did he lose?”

“Aisa estimates almost a litre and a half. They missed his organs. It’s just muscle and skin damage. It’s slow to heal, even for the likes of Lady Haruno. Nerves and tendons and the in between.”

Ryuu tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. The thoughts of losing Yuuya were killing him. “I want to be on the team that goes after the bastards responsible for this,” he commented darkly.

“I personally request for you. Izumi and Yasuko are looking for you by the way. Forgot to tell you when I came in.” Takamaru looked a little sheepish.

“They’re practically my sisters,” Ryuu answered. “When Sakura heals Yuuya, I’ll go find them.”

“I told them you were here. They might come with food or something.”

Ryuu looked at him. “If they mother me, I’ll put you in a genjutsu.”

Takamaru grinned slightly. “No you won’t. Yuuya won’t let you.” He nodded at something in front of him.

Ryuu raised an eyebrow before looking back at Yuuya, only to find said man with his eyes opened and looking at them. Yuuya was finally awake.

* * *

They stayed at the Suna residence with Konoha as Yuuya recovered. Sakura had informed him he was lucky he was found in time. Poison and an infection had laced his wound, meaning he had barely hours left if they had not been found. Ryuu didn’t like to think about that.

Three weeks after their rescue, Ryuu sat at the open window, his eyes watching the skyline as rain fell. He had forgotten what time of the year it was, where the rain wasn’t exactly warm but neither was it cold. It was fresh. Fresh Spring rain as it washed away the cold of winter. It was a nice idea. To wash the pain of the past away.

A ruffle of the sheets behind him made the red-head turn to look at his lover, finding the latter watching him with hooded eyes.

“Come back to bed, Ryuu,” he whispered, holding out his hand to Ryuu.

Ryuu smiled and walked back over to the bed. Climbing in, he nestled against Yuuya’s side, the uninjured one. “You should be sleeping,” he commented, pressing a kiss to his sternum.

“My blanket wasn’t here. Can’t sleep without my human blanket,” he mumbled, burying his face in Ryuu’s hair. “You okay?”

“I’m not the idiot laid up,” Ryuu mumbled, placing a hand on Yuuya’s abdomen. “How are you feeling? Still sore?”

“Just tired. The pain meds are working,” he replied, his eyes peacefully closed. “Thank you for coming after me.” He could imagine how worried and pissed off his lover could be when a loved one was in danger. “Haven’t said it before now.”

“You’d do the same for me,” he kisses his neck. “Go to sleep.”

“I love you, Ryuu,” Yuuya mumbled sleepily, Ryuu’s hand coming up to massage his head.

“I love you too, Yuu.” He kept playing with Yuuya’s hair as the Suna-nin fell asleep.

* * *

“Can we please just get out of here? I’m getting so fucking bored staring at the walls in here.”

Yuuya was not a good patient. And Aisa slept more lately, still recovering, so she couldn’t scare him into behaving. Maybe if Ryuu asked Sakura, they could make him stay in bed. _That is a good idea_ , he thought to himself before he was interrupted by Yuuya.

“How about going out for food? Nothing more than that? Would that make you feel better?”

Ryuu sighed and turned to look at Yuuya. “You can barely walk, Yuu. I want you better, not falling apart. Your muscles are still healing.” When did Ryuu become the mature one? What the fuck was happening to them? “Both Sakura and Aisa would kill me. And you. And bring us back just to kill us again. Takamaru will gladly watch with popcorn or something.”

“Takamaru would probably hand Aisa the weapons,” Yuuya agreed. “Ryuu, please. I need to get out of here. I will bring the crutches if I have too.”

Ryuu groaned. “I will be punched in the face. Yasuko will break my bloody nose.” That was not a lie. Med-nins were not as sweet as they appeared. Aggressive as fuck. “You’re gonna get me broken up as badly as you.”

His lover sat up and kissed his cheek. “You love me, don’t lie.” He rubbed his nose along his jawline. “Please.”

The red-head rolled his eyes. “You’re so lucky I do because I wouldn’t risk the wrath of Yasuko and Izumi for just anyone. Or Aisa and Takamaru’s either.” He looked at Yuuya. “Get dressed.”

* * *

Yuuya did bring the crutches with him and didn’t complain once about them. Which was surprising given that the Suna-nin complained a lot whenever he was on medical leave. Instead, today, he dutifully put up with them and followed Ryuu to the Yakiniku restaurant.

“We should have gone in disguise,” Ryuu muttered as they entered the restaurant, the red-head easily spotting the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in the far corner. “This way, you big idiot.”

“You like it big,” Yuuya replied under his breath, smirking when the younger man blushed a little and turned to look at him with a glare. “Lead the way, nurse.”

“I’d hit you if you weren’t already beat up,” the red-head commented. He moved to the other end of the restaurant, sitting down after helping Yuuya. “If anyone turns up, you’re sleeping on your own tonight.”

Yuuya chuckled. “Yes, Babe. Now, let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

* * *

Three weeks after the incident, Sakura had cleared Yuuya to return to Suna. “Little strenuous activity. Those abdominal muscles are a pain to heal, no matter how good a healer you have working on you,” she had warned him. “Combined with poison and an infection, I’m surprised you were still breathing by the time I got my hands on you.”

“I’m too stubborn, Lady Haruno,” he’d answered. “Does this mean I’m allowed to have sex?”

He could still remember her red face as she raised an eyebrow at him. “Vanilla sex, yes. Anything else, not for another month.” He hadn’t given the vanilla comment an answer. Everyone knew Ryuu and him were far from vanilla. Most of the time anyways.

And that was how he currently found himself making out with Ryuu in Yuuya’s assigned apartment within the Suna Residence. Both were bare-chested, hands running over each other’s skin as they kissed desperately. “I missed this,” Ryuu confessed as he broke the kiss to breathe hard. “Thought I’d lost you when we found you in the cage.”

“Then let me show you I’m still here,” Yuuya mumbled seductively, his hands finding Ryuu’s hips and grinding their hips together. “Ryuu.”

The red-head moaned. “Not fair. You’re still hurt.” He didn’t want to hurt him. At least, not when he was still recovering.

“Got cleared for, and I quote, vanilla sex,” Yuuya answered, grinning when Ryuu huffered. “The whole village has heard us before. You can understand why they say that.”

“Why are you so proud of that?” Ryuu gently pushed Yuuya onto the bed. “You proud everyone can hear me begging you to let me cum?” It wouldn’t surprise him if Yuuya actually planned on leaving windows open whenever they had sex.

“Of fucking course I am,” Yuuya grinned up at him as the red-head lowered his head to kiss along his chest. “Everyone knows how good I make you feel.”

That earned a chuckle. “Smug bastard,” Ryuu mumbled before slowly lapping at one of his nipples. He grinned up at his lover as he sucked on the pert red dusty nipple. “You miss this too?”

“You have no idea. We hadn’t be together for like almost three months before my mission. It’s been a month since we got back,” Yuuya got out, his breathing hitching as Ryuu worked his mouth over his skin. “You’ve always been good with your mouth, Babe.”

In reply, Ryuu licked a track down Yuuya’s abs, grinning when his lover moaned his name, arching into Ryuu’s mouth. He was good with his mouth. In more ways than one. Ryuu always liked the small scars that scattered his lover’s body. Some were from training, others from missions. And Ryuu knew the story of each one now. His hands came up to push Yuuya’s hips down when they bucked, grinning wider when he lifted his eyes to find Yuuya up on his elbows and breathing hard as he watched him.

“You’re a tease,” Yuuya groaned, voice low. “Hurry up.”

“We were told only vanilla. So gonna take my time re-memorising your body. With my mouth, my hands, my tongue…” he trailed off to lift his head with a smug grin. “And my ass.”

Yuuya’s head fell back. “Tease. God damn it, Ryuu.” In addition to his physical teasing, Ryuu was also wearing the blue silk boxers that drove Yuuya crazy. It was like Ryuu was planning on driving him mad. “Would you bloody hurry up?!”

Ryuu chuckled and tugged the green boxers Yuuya was wearing down, tossing them over his shoulder. He’d pick them up later. Much later. “Someone’s happy to see me,” he teased, rubbing his hands over Yuuya’s thighs, glancing down at his hard length. With a smirk, he gripped Yuuya and slowly ran his hand over his cock. “All worked up, Baby?”

“Yes. Need you, Ryuu,” Yuuya moaned. He was going to get back at him for this. It wasn’t fair to tease him like this.

Deciding that he’d pushed his luck enough before Yuuya turned vanilla into kinky times ten, Ryuu leaned down and slowly took Yuuya’s cock in his mouth, humming as he lapped at the head. Yuuya groaned loudly, his body tensing again but this time from pleasure. “Fuck. Ryuu. Just like that.” He arched. “You gonna get me all wet for you? So I just slide right in?”

Ryuu moaned and sucked on Yuuya’s cock, one hand coming up to tease his balls. He may not admit it, but making Yuuya fall apart was one of his favourite things to do. He hummed a rhythmless tune as he worked Yuuya with his mouth.

“You do that too long, I’ll cum in your mouth, Babe,” Yuuya warned. “You know I can’t resist your mouth.”

Ryuu lifted his head. “True. I don’t want to miss the main event.” He smirked knowingly. Then he kissed his way up his body, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he moved to straddle Yuuya, grinning down at him. “This is a very rare position, Babe.”

Yuuya lifted his head. “Topping from the bottom, Ryuu,” he smirked, slowly rubbing his cock against Ryuu’s ass. “Do we have any lube here?” His question made Ryuu chuckle as he leaned over to grab a bottle from the bedside locker. “Of fucking course. Always prepared for me, aren’t you?”

Ryuu nodded, taking one of Yuuya’s hands and squirting a generous amount of lube on his hand. “For you, always,” he answered, moving so Yuuya could easily reach around and push two lubed cold fingers into his entrance. The red-head moaned, bucking his hips as the brunette slowly pushed them deep inside, until they were all the way into the knuckle.

“You’re so fucking tight, Babe,” Yuuya whispered, sitting up and looking over Ryuu’s shoulder at the mirror, watching his boyfriend take his fingers. “Need to get you ready for me. Don’t wanna hurt you.” He kissed along his shoulders, grinning when Ryuu whimpered.

“I’d thought I’d lost you, you goddamn idiot.” Ryuu buried his face against Yuuya’s shoulder. “Make love to me already. No more teasing. Not tonight.”

That earned a low growl of approval. “Ride me, Ryuu.” Yuuya slowly pulled his fingers out, pulling his face back as he cupped Ryuu’s face with his clean hand. “Slowly. Want to feel all of you. Want you to only think about me inside you.”

Nodding, he moved and pushed Yuuya gently back onto the bed. Reaching between them, he firmly gripped his lover at the base of his cock and positioned it at his entrance. Slowly, he took Yuuya inside him, whimpering at the sensation of being full once more.

Yuuya’s hands found Ryuu’s hips, slowly guiding him down until he was fully buried deep inside him. “I love you.” The only lover, boyfriend, partner - everything - he’d ever loved. He moved his feet until they were planted on the mattress, changing the angle and making them both gasp at the change.

“Love. You.” Ryuu groaned, his breath hitching in his throat. “Too.” He was so close to bursting, felt so full in more ways than one. Slowly, he rocked his hips. They were rarely slow, too lustful any other time to really take their time. But now they were going to draw it out, make it last.

Gripping the back of Ryuu’s head, Yuuya kept their lips pressed against each other, wanting to be as pressed as they could be. The Suna-nin had been close from Ryuu’s teasing with his mouth but he didn’t want to cum too soon. He wasn’t some teenage boy anymore, thank you very much.

Ryuu’s hips sped up as he tried to reach his peak, whimpering when one of Yuuya’s hands came between them and stroked his cock slowly. “Yuu… Fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Mmm. You look so good, taking me deep like this.” Yuuya ran his free hand over his lover’s body, his breathing quickening. “You gonna cum for me first?”

Ryuu gasped when Yuuya twisted his hand slightly with each stroke. Ryuu’s hips were stuttering, unable to keep the rhythm he had set for them. He was close though, full with his lover’s cock buried deep in his ass. He moaned and started to move faster, wanting Yuuya to cum first this time. “Cum in me… Yuu…. please…”

Yuuya let go of Ryuu to reach for his balls, squeezing and massaging them until Ryuu was cursing loudly. Burying deep inside him, Yuuya called out his name as he started to fill him up, massaging his lover’s balls until he too was cumming.

As his cum painted their stomachs, Ryuu collapsed on top of Yuuya, the couple panting hard as the slowly came down from their highs. Pressing nipping kisses to each other’s mouths, they grinned at each other.

“Missed that,” Ryuu whispered before the door to their apartment opened and they heard Takamaru entered.

“FUCK! YOU IDIOTS! WHY ISN’T THE DOOR LOCKED?!” Takamaru yelled, quickly turning around the minute he walked past the entrance wall.

Ryuu and Yuuya started laughing, too amused to be embarrassed as they heard the Captain leave as quickly as he had entered.

* * *

 

Takamaru looked too pale, Aisa decided when he returned to their room. And knowing where he had gone, she grinned at him when he landed face first in her lap. “Did Ryuu and Yuuya forget to lock the door again?” she teased, running her hand through his blonde hair.

“And cover up,” he muttered, his whole body squirming at the thought. “Never. Walking. In. On. Them. Again.”

Aisa laughed this time. “It’s Ryuu and Yuuya. You know there’ll be a next time.”

Takamaru lifted his head and glared at her. “That was not an image I needed, Aisa.”

She leaned down and brushed her lips over his. “Then how about you look at an image I know you like.”

It didn’t take long before they were naked and in bed like their teammate and his love in the apartment above…


End file.
